


Naughty Bridge

by Fenix525



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix525/pseuds/Fenix525
Summary: Pike and Tilly were transported to an alternate reality and were shocked at what they discovered.  The Pike from this reality didn’t give a damn who saw him fuck his favorite Ensign.  Pike and Tilly had to act like them until they found a way back.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Sylvia Tilly
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Tilly frowned at what the Tilly in this reality wore for her Captain. All of the women in fact. The women in this Starfleet were expected to serve their Captain in any way he wanted. Including fucking him in the Captain chair if he wanted them too. 

He’d taken her to “his quarters” and replicated her a uniform. He pulled up the regulations from Starfleet and had been shocked. The women of Enterprise were his to do with as he liked. No matter what he wanted. No matter how twisted. They had to comply.

She looked down at herself and frowned softly. Her uniform jacket was no more than a zip up sports bra and she wore a short black skirt with a slit up both sides. Stiletto boots finished off the “uniform”.

She blinked at his continuous apologizing about the situation. She sighed and pulled his head down to hers and kissed him deeply. She took his hands and moved them to her ass and smiled up at him. 

“I’ve wanted you to fuck me ever since I first saw you on Discovery, Captain. I never could work up the courage to attempt A game of Bad Ensign with you. I thought I would be rejected. Question is: do you want to fuck me ? Maybe we should practice our acting before going to the bridge.”

She smiled as she was bent over the desk in his quarters. She moaned softly as she felt his pressed his hard bulge against her ass. He picked up the lube sitting of the desk. He whispered in her ear.

“Ever have your beautiful ass fucked ?”  
“No...”  
“Mmm. Maybe I should fuck your sweet ass Tilly. According to this Starfleet you’re mine to do with as I please.” 

He pushed the black skirt up over her ass as ripped her panties yanked the destroyed fabric from her body and grinned wickedly as he saw that she was already wet for him. He was going to have the woman he’d lusted for. He’d been tormented again when she’d been beamed aboard before Discovery disappeared.

She gasped softly as he slapped her ass several times. She tensed up when she felt him using his fingers to push the gel inside her. He murmured soothingly. Promised he would never hurt her unless she asked. That he would keep her safe. She just needed to relax. 

He undid his pants and freed his cock. He squirted some gel into his hand and stroked his cock, coating it before slowly working into her. Pushing against her and pulling back until he got the head it. She stroked her and soothed her as she cried out in pain. He pulled out and added more gel and work in and out of her, adding an inch every few pushes until he was fully inside her. He pulled out and lubed his cock again before slowly moving in and out of her virgin ass. He swept her long hair to the side and kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her as he began to move a little faster. Taking encouragement from her moans as her pain turned to pleasure. He moved a hand down her body and began thrusting his fingers in and out of her pussy as he fucked her ass and came with a groan. Smiling as he heard her cry in pleasure before coming.

He had his hand on her ass as they entered the bridge. He sat down in his chair and unzipped his pants and began stroking his cock. He raised and eyebrow as he looked at her. It had been one of his fantasies for a long time. To be fucked on the bridge. He was sure every Captain had the fantasy at least one. And it was going to be Tilly who fulfilled it. He wanted to thank God for this accident.

“It’s not going to suck itself, Ensign. On your knees.”  
“Yes Sir. Anything for my Captain.”

Tilly moved towards him and knelt between his legs and began eagerly sucking his cock. She felt him twist his hand in her hair has he guided what head up and down. Faster. He groaned softly as she sucked him like a woman hungry for his cock. She blinked at him as he pulled her off his cock. She looked up at him in confusion as he told her that was enough. He pulled her up to straddle him and pulled her down on his cock and growled at her to fucking ride him.

She wrapped her arms around him and began to ride him. In the Captain’s chair on the bridge. She’d fantasized about it too but had never told anyone. It was the ultimate version of Bad Ensign. Fucking the Captain on the bridge.

She moaned softly as he whispered in her ear that he was going to get her pregnant. He unzipped what was supposed to be a uniform and let her breasts tumble free. He squeezed and kneaded them as she rode him. He glanced up as he saw a male security guard watching. He gave the man a death glare.

“Eyes front Lt. I’m the only one that gets to look and touch. Every mouth, every pussy, every ass and every tit on this ship is mine. Including your ass and your mouth. The next time I catch you looking, it’ll be your ass I fuck and I won’t be gentle like I am with my Ensign.”

Tilly couldn’t help how hot he was making her with at commanding, dominant tone. She wanted him dominate her as she road him harder and faster as he sucked on a nipple. He groaned softly as he came deep inside her, followed by her own cry of pleasure.

She managed not to gasp as a pregnant Number One stood to give him a report. Her hand rubbing over what looked like a 5 month bump.

“Oh and Captain. I had my weekly checkup and Dr. Boyce reports that your son is healthy and growing strong. Lt. Kenzie gets her weekly check tommorrow.”  
“Excellent.”  
“He says I am able to continue in your bed until the 9th month. And do not have to stop oral at all. Would you like me to serve you this evening Sir ?”  
“No. I have a satisfactory partner at the moment, but if she passes out, I will call you and Kenzie.”  
“Yes Sir.”


	2. Chapter 2

Once they were in his quarters he apologized for treating her that way all day but she had pulled him down to kiss him hungrily. Unzipping the pathetic excuse for a uniform jacket and taking his large hands, moving them to her breasts. She undid his pants and pushed him to sit on the couch. She was straddling him and kissing him again.

“I thought your rough dominant treatment of me was hot Captain. I liked being treated like your bitch. Being made to serve you.”

She started gripping and stroking his cock. Kissing him hungrily, using his gasp of shock to her advantage. She frowned as he broke the kiss.

“What ?!”  
“I like belong to you Captain.”  
“I love it Tilly. Unless you want to call me Captain, call me Chris.”  
“Mmm. I’m going to call you Captain when I wear this. And I’m keeping it by the way.”

She stroked his cock harder as she kissed him behind the ear and sucked on his ear. She smiled as he grabbed a fistful of her curls in a tight grip and kissed her demandingly. 

He stood with her and carried her into the bedroom and tossed her on the bed. He asked her if she wanted him to be the way he was on the bridge or if she wanted him loving and gentle. She raised an eyebrow and smiled.

“In every way. Anything you’ll give me. I don’t want to give you up Captain.”   
“I don’t to give you up either Tilly.”  
“There’s one good thing about this ?”  
“What ?”  
“We don’t have to hide. You can fuck me anytime, anywhere. Any way you want.”

She giggled when he told her to roll onto her stomach. He walked back out to his counterpart’s desk and came back with the lube. She moaned as he stroked her ass between spanks. He laid on top of her and wrapped his arms around her tightly and he began fucking her hard and fast. He frowned as Number One called him. He pulled out to Tilly’s protest and got his comm badge. He thrust into her as he answered. Continuing to fuck his previous Tilly hard.

“I’m busy Number One.”  
“Admiral Harris hailed us Sir. He wishes to speak with you.”  
“Put him through.”   
“Yes sir.”

He bit Tilly’s shoulder but not hard enough to break the skin as he gave her what she wanted. A good rough fuck.

“What do you want Harris ? I’m enjoying my favorite Ensign.”  
“Is she serving you well Pike ? I wasn’t sure she’d be to your liking.”  
“Mmm. She has a very skilled mouth and tongue Harris. And her pussy and ass are so fucking tight. Amazing tits and think hair to wrap around my fist to control her with.”  
“I’m glad you approve of her.”  
“Perfect. Haven’t fucked the others since she came aboard. Lots of stamina this one.”


	3. Chapter 3

As Tilly lay draped over him in the bed, she sighed softly. She kissed his neck softly as he rubbed her back. She softly told him that she didn't know if she wanted to go back to their Enterprise. If they went back, they would have to go back to be Captain and Ensign. Not Chris and Tilly. By the time she got to what she feared, her voice was a whisper. She spoke of her fear that he wouldn't want her anyway. That he would see the beautiful members of the crew again. That there was the chance he might see Vina again. She was terrified he would see her again. That she would instantly be dropped.

He rolled them until he was on top of her and made her focus on him. Made her listen as he spoke quietly, stroking her cheek and kissing the skin behind her ear.

"Tilly. I could have been fucking any of those women out there. Knowing I wouldn't be seeing them again. You were the one I wanted. The one I wanted beneath me. On top of me. Sucking my cock. You. Not them. I am not giving you up when we get home Tilly. And I sincerely hope you take that uniform back with you. I loved seeing you in it. One more day on the bridge I think. Then we go home."

Tilly walked onto the bridge with a report from the science department. She smiled as she unzipped her top and dropped it beside the chair and straddled him. She began kissing his neck as he gripped her ass and read her report. She could feel him hardening beneath her and smiled against the skin of his neck. She kissed his hungrily. Pike had admitted that he was actually attracted to both men and women when she asked him if he would actually follow through with his threat regarding the Lt. She glanced up and whispered in his ear as she nibbled on it. Whispered that the Lt was watching again. She whispered that she thought watching him punish the Lt with his cock the day before was hot. He kissed her demandingly as he gripped her ass possessively before looking up to see the Lt staring at Tilly's breasts. HIS Tilly's breasts.

"Lt. You're staring at the Ensign's tits again. Number One."  
"Yes Sir ?"  
"Tell me. Who owns the Ensign's tits ?"  
"You Sir."  
"Who is allowed to look at them ?"  
"Only you Sir."  
"Unless ?"  
"Unless you offer Sir."  
"Go get the lube from my Briefing Room please."  
"Yes Sir."

Tilly started kissing him passionately again as Number One followed his order. Two other Security officers held on to the Lt. Pike had discovered through reading logs that this was actually a game between the two men. That the Lt liked it to be forceful and punishing. That the only thing that kept it from being rape was that privately the two men were the only ones that knew it was consentual from the very first thrust. Pike had told Tilly what he'd read in the log. Tilly slipped from his lap as Number One came back. Tilly couldn't rubbing the woman's pregnant belly. She's seen the other women do it and had read in the logs that the other Captain encouraged the women to take care of each other. Even pleasure each other when he wasn't fucking them. That he even enjoyed watching the pleasure.

The men looked away but the women watched as Pike ordered the man to drop his pants and bend over the rail. He ordered one of the other women to spread the man's ass cheeks for him. He raised an eyebrow when the man struggled. Another woman came forwards and squeezed the lube into the man's ass and freed Pike's thick cock. Squeezing some of the lube into her hand, she stroked his cock with it. Pike smiled at her words.

"Mustn't damage your toys Captain. He won't be enjoyable if he's ruined."

Pike watched her return to her station before he thrust hard into the Lt. He thoroughly enjoyed the fact that he didn't have to be careful with the man's well used ass like he did with Tilly's He loved his little red haired Ensign and the thought of hurting her was horrifying to him. But with this Lt he could be as hard and rough as he wanted and he took full advantage of it. Setting a savage and punishing pace as he hammered into the Lt. His rough thrusting ramming the Lt against the rail with each strong thrust. He could hear what sounded like a moan coming from Tilly. He knew he would see her hand under her short skirt if he looked up. She was enjoying the show. He was thankful that the Lt's cries of pain had turned to moans of pleaure as he fucked him hard and savage. It the man's ass hadn't already been well used by the other Pike, he would have been afraid of hurting the Lt. Tilly walked over and turned his head towards her and kissed him deeply before her soft voice spoke loud enough for the other women to hear. She smiled at their approval as she spoke.

"Captain ? You shouldn't waste your seed on his ass. I'd ready for breeding Captain."  
"Mmm. Yes. It's time I started breeding my new mare."

She watched as he pulled out of the man and let him fall to his knees. She looked down at the man. Pike began stroking and squeezing her ass as he whispered in her ear that he loved her. To anyone near them it would look like a private command as he slapped her ass. She ordered the Lt to clean the Captain's cock. To lick it clean. She watched Pike move back to his chair. He raised an eyebrow as he stroked his cock. Tilly eagerly followed and straddled him. She began riding him as everyone went back to their duties. Her tight pussy squeezed his cock as she rode him. She whispered in his ear.

"I really do want you to breed me Chris."


End file.
